Stay With Me under My Umbrella
by Shinji Matsuto
Summary: Left in the rain alone and dumped. Albus mets the miss understod Scropious. The sugery sweet teen gives Albus his Umbrella. Now what? YAOI WARINGING Albus/Scorp-slight-Draco/Ron.Rated M. idea came to me while listing to Rihanna's damn umbrella song.


Stay With Me under My Umbrella

_**Stay With Me under My Umbrella **_

_**Chapter One**_

_**In the Rain**_

The Rain fell hard down Albus Severus Potters face. His bright green eyes stood out in the dark cloudy sky that surrounded him. A sigh left his lips as the dark haired teen hit the back of his head against the brick wall that he was sitting against.

"It's not like I liked her all that much anyway." Albus announced to the rain drops that fell next to him. The green eyed teen closed his eyes letting the memory of an hour ago sink in, and the girl he had been dating for the past three months filled his mind. A pretty strawberry blond from Ravenclaw named Lane.

"I don't want to date anyone right now…Sorry Albus." Pretty, pink, kissable lips sighed out. Her voice rang in his head as he replayed the memory in his head over and over again. This always seemed to happen to him. It was never hard for the youngest son of Harry Potter to find a girlfriend; however keeping a girlfriend was another story.

"She was kind of a bitch anyway." The green eyed teen growled out. The teen was about to admit defeat and leave when he heard the soft happy humming of another person. Albus let his green eyes fall on the source of the sound.

"Great" Albus sighed out as he made eye contact with Scorpious Malfoy. The other much smaller teen came to a halt. Albus looked the other teen head to toe. Light skin, light eyes, a shy look on his face. Another sigh left the dark haired teens lips. Albus let the other teens name ring in his mind as he watched the pale skinned boy. Scorpious himself looked so different then he had his first year. In the pale teens first year he looked like his fathers clone, but now that he had maturated he looked like neither his dark haired mother nor his stout father. Scorpious looks came from some one completely different and foreign. As for personality Albus knew virtually nothing about the other teen except that just about everyone hated him. The green eyed teen decided along time ago that if everyone hated him he must be an asshole, and with a father and grandfather like Draco and Lucius his assumptions were looking to be right on the dot. So it came to Albus' great surprise when the smaller teen sweetly smiled at him and without a word handed the green eyed teen his umbrella. Albus reached out for the object handed to him with out really thinking about it. His hand rested on top of Scorpious' much smaller one. The pale teen smiled again and let go of the plain black umbrella letting the rain hit his trade mark hat. Scorpious quickly reached into his bag and pulled out his slytherin scarf and wrapped it around his pale neck. The Slytherin boy smiled once more at the teen sitting in the rain with his umbrella. Then with out warning he ran in the direction of his dorm. Albus watched Scorpious' retreating form in confusion. That wasn't a mean thing at all. In fact it was down right sweet. Now that Albus really thought of it he couldn't remember the pale teen ever being mean. However Albus could remember many times others had been harsh on the smaller teen. Albus let a guilty laugh escape his throat as he grabbed his forgot Gryffindor scarf from off the wet ground.

"A sweet Slytherin… What the hell." Albus said to the wall slightly perplexed. The teen sighed yet again and with his new borrowed umbrella he walked in the direction that took him to his dorm; the strawberry blonde that caused his slight turmoil from earlier completely forgotten and uncared for.



It never dawned on Albus that people where so cruel to Scorpious because of his name. He always thought that it was because the young Malfoy was cruel to others. But now the green eyed teen had no doubt in his mind that it was because of his namesake. The Malfoy name was what provoked the worst out of his classmates and it disgusted him. That's probably why he now found himself pushing Clint Cloverson a sixth year Gryffindor that he on most occasions called friend up against a wall. When the older Gryffindor had pushed Scorpious down and ripped up the essay that most likely took the smaller teen two weeks to complete, it for some reason was all Albus could take.

"Just leave him alone Clint. For fucks sake what's wrong with you?" Albus spat out to his Gryffindor companion. With a sigh Albus throw Clint to the side and proceeded to pick up all of Scorpious' books as he apologized for his idiot friends rough and out right stupid behavior. Scorpious watched intently as the taller teen tried to rustle papers and scrolls back into there proper order with a light pink staining his cheeks.

"Here ya go." Albus said with a smile. Scorpious slowly took the items that had been retrieved for him. The pale boy looked from his trashed items to the handsome teen who had gathered them for him with a smile and blush.

"T-t-thank you Albus." A soft voice filled the said teen's eardrums. Albus couldn't really remember a time that the pale teen has spoken, but something about his soft sweet voice begged him to remember something he just couldn't. The teen looked out the window in deep thought leaving Scorpious to his own thinking. Just when the green eyed teen was getting somewhere with his thoughts he was ripped from his them as the smaller teen took off towards his class.

"again?!" The green eyed teen rang out louder then intended scaring the piss out of a young first year Hufflepuff. The startled Hufflepuff jumped and hit the floor where Scorpious was not moments ago.

"Oh god sorry" Albus quickly picked up the poor boy and sent him on his way. As the boy ran his cloak feathered past Scorpious' scarf and it just so happened to catch the eye of the dark haired Gryffindor. Albus smiled and picked up the forgotten article of clothing. The green and black materiel smelled strongly of the other boy. Albus mentally compared the smell to wild flowers and cinnamon. It was a weird sent for a boy to have but not a bad one. With out warning Albus brain abandoned him and took him to the largest field of flowers he had ever seen. The Potter teen of course recognized it as a felid deep in the forest next to his grandparents place. It wasn't like he had never seen the field before but this time -like before- his mind begged him to remember something. However no matter how much it begged his heart would not allow it. What ever it was the tall teen decided it wasn't that important even if his head screamed that it was.

"Guess ill add you to my collection." Albus informed the forgotten scarf. The teen stuffed the material down into his bag and headed to potions with a yawn. It was only a week till school ended and he highly doubted that he be getting the scarf and umbrella back to their owner.

"Guess ill give them to him when I am a sixth year."


End file.
